1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an elastic abutting device; in particular, to movement and elastic abutting device of a two link mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional windows and window frames are opened or closed mostly by pulling to move them in a horizontal direction. Although it is easy to operate and save the interior space, these kinds of windows and window frames have a maximum open area that only occupies half of the entire window area. For this reason, the radiating efficiency and the close tightness are inferior. The abovementioned problems bring users a lot of inconvenience.
Therefore, the industry gradually developed movable windows and window frames, such as a vertically movable venetian blind, and a vertically movable folding window. However, the folding window with two link mechanism in the present market needs to be opened or closed by manual operation. If these kinds of windows and window frames are set at a higher position, they cannot be opened or closed by manual operation, hence a drive unit (e.g., stepper motor) is necessary to be used to drive the opening and closing movement. But, the two link folding window is liable to generate a dead point problem when using the drive unit to drive the movement, and it causes a problem that the folding window cannot be opened.
For such reasons as above, to provide a movement and elastic abutting devices of two link mechanism to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks is one of the important issues in the industry.